


Out of the Blue

by sakurakyouko



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakyouko/pseuds/sakurakyouko
Summary: Katniss and Peeta decide to adopt their first child. Word of her arrival spreads fast among their friends, and Johanna Mason comes to visit.





	Out of the Blue

Peeta has always wanted children. It’s something he’s dreamed of since he was a boy, to cradle a baby in his arms, care for it, and keep it safe. Katniss, on the other hand, never wanted children, and the trauma of the Games only cemented it for her that she can’t, in good conscience, bring more children into a world like this.

Peeta understands where she’s coming from, he really does, and the last thing he wants is to force his wife into a life she doesn’t want. She’s had enough choice taken from her as it is, exiled to District 12 because no one else wanted to be with her, save for himself and Haymitch.

However, Katniss eventually finds a solution that makes both of them happy. She comes in from hunting in the woods one day, looking no less beautiful with mud smeared on her face. Then she drops two bloodied rabbits onto the kitchen counter as she tells Peeta, “I want to adopt.”

They search through catalogues, make numerous calls to adoption agencies, and get into several shouting matches with the people on the other line. Finally, they bring home a seven-year-old girl named Nikole from District 8. She has dark, curly hair, bright eyes, and a love for dancing.

The news of her adoption spreads fast, and old friends come a-calling. Haymitch stops by and unceremoniously shoves goose-feather pillows at them, along with a bottle of whiskey and matching pairs of earplugs. Effie calls from the Capitol and congratulates them with a great deal of shrieking. Several weeks later, they receive packages upon packages of lavish clothes for Nikole.

From Katniss’s mother, they receive a list of obscure home remedies; also enclosed are instructional videos on District 4 dances made by Annie and her son Magnus, who is about Nikole’s age. From District 2, Gale sends used toys from his siblings who have outgrown them, along with a knitted scarf from his mother. From his home in District 3, Beetee sends a portable music player, the likes of which has never been seen outside the Capitol for nearly a century.

And Johanna ventures from her cabin in District 7 to make a house call.

Peeta is sitting at the kitchen table poring over the list of home remedies Katniss’s mother sent them when there’s a knock at the door. He runs through a checklist in his head: Haymitch never knocks. On the rare occasion Effie or Annie can find time to visit, they always call ahead. Beetee is content to stay in District 3. The Hawthornes and Katniss’s mom haven’t visited since he and Katniss got married; the memories of District 12 are still too painful for them to bear for long. Greasy Sae is with Katniss and Nikole, who are delivering her ingredients for a hearty stew. Which leaves…

 _Bang, bang, bang._ “Is anybody home?” Johanna hollers. “Come on! Are you gonna open the door, or are you just gonna leave me out in the cold?” _Bang, bang._

Suddenly reminded of a horror movie remake Effie was in, where a man breaks through a door with an ax, Peeta hurries to the front door. He swings it open just in time to see Johanna readying up to kick it down. She drops her boot-clad foot back to the ground like nothing happened, and she casually leans against the threshold. “So are you gonna invite me in?” she asks.

“It’s 60 degrees out,” Peeta points out, but he steps aside to let her pass nonetheless. “Isn’t District 7 colder than here anyway?”

“I’m screwing with you.” Johanna peers around the room distractedly. “So where’s the rugrat?”

“She’s with her mom,” Peeta tells her as he leads her into the kitchen. “They should be back soon, they’re just over at Sae’s.”

Johanna nods, but Peeta can see the disappointment in her eyes. “What, you aren’t happy to see me?” he teases her.

“Oh, Peeta,” she laughs, “Katniss would scalp me if I made a move on you. Hell, if looks could kill, I would’ve never made it into the arena after I stripped in front of you.”

“And I don’t think I’m your type anyway,” he notes.

“Do I have a type?”

“Not men, that’s for sure.”

Johanna snickers and nods, making a sweeping gesture towards her forest green flannel. “It’s one part the lesbian thing and one part the actual lumberjack thing. As long as I’m not dressed as a fucking tree, am I right?”

“Don’t say that word, sweetie,” Katniss says to Nikole as they enter the room. “Aunt Jo is a bad influence.”

“I think you mean _rad_ influence,” Johanna corrects her. She drops to her knees and spreads her arms wide open for a hug, and Nikole goes running in to take it. “Hey, kid! Wow, you’re a lot taller in person,” Jo remarks as she lets go.

Nikole beams. “I wanna be _really_ tall ‘cause I heard dancers are s’pposed to be tall, and pretty, and really smart.”

“That’s three for three, then!” Johanna ruffles Nikole’s curls, and the girl squeals, ducking her head down and running in circles around Johanna’s legs.

Peeta catches Katniss’s eye over Johanna’s head, and he can practically hear the risk assessment she’s doing for possible property damage if she lets the two of them carry on like this. Peeta shakes his head _,_ then his gaze flicks over to the living room. Within seconds, Katniss is ushering Johanna and Nikole into the more spacious room to play.

“Johanna’s better with her in person than I thought she’d be,” Peeta begins once the door is shut behind the two.

“She’s good with Magnus,” Katniss replies matter-of-factly. “That boy is obsessed with her.”

“You’re right,” Peeta acknowledges. “I don’t know why I was so worried about them finally meeting.”

“I know I wasn’t expecting them to meet so soon.” Katniss laughs a little. “Well, she’s about to undo all our hard work keeping Haymitch from swearing around Nikole.”

“And all my hard work keeping _you_ from swearing around Nikole.” He shoves his wife’s arm lightly.

She shoves him back, and she’s smiling, and Peeta has everything he’s ever wanted. They have friends who send them gifts and well wishes, and friends who show up uninvited to play with their daughter-- their _daughter_. Nikole will never have to worry about the Reaping, or how she will die in the Games. Katniss will never have to worry about sending a child into the arena, or mentoring her own through it. And Peeta will be a caring father, and a loving husband.

**Author's Note:**

> annie and finnick's son, magnus, was named after mags, since she volunteered for annie in the quarter quell
> 
> nikole's name means "victory of the people", since she was born just before the end of the war, so her birth parents were looking forward to the future. unfortunately they couldn't share that future with her, but katniss and peeta (and all their friends) are giving her a great life


End file.
